Bedhead - Dramione oneshot
by GalacticGlow
Summary: Another oneshot :3


"Granger, you're snoring again."

Hermione woke with a start, her head shooting up at the sound of the voice. A voice that belonged to a chuckling Draco Malfoy.  
"Huh?" Hermione mumbled groggily as she slowly took in her surroundings. Her droopy eyes slowly scanned the room, and rested onto Draco's pale smirking face. He sat on the bed only centimetres away, so his face was quite clear through her hazy eyesight. She remembered where she was at that very moment.

"You were snoring. Loudly too, might I add." the blonde said, amused. Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
"Was not."  
"Were too."

She threw the pillow which her head was just lying on at his face. Gently, of course. Not that it mattered. Draco pretended to be hurt just to make her feel guilty, which it worked. Sort of. He ended up bursting out laughing as soon as Hermione began to seriously fret.  
"It's a pillow, Granger!" he exclaimed, "Do you honestly think I'm that weak?"'

Hermione didn't answer. She only grinned.

"Well, that's just cold." said Draco bluntly with a rather dull look on his face. Hermione's grin grew, and she pushed herself up and planted a soft kiss upon his lips.  
"You know you love me." she said.  
"Sometimes I wonder." Draco replied sarcastically and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a longer kiss.

This was slowly becoming their usual routine. Emphasis on the 'slowly'. The Gryffindor and Slytherin hardly ever got to do anything like this, and when they did, they at least tried to make sure it counted.

The two stayed locked within each other's arms for what felt like ages, until Draco made the mistake to speak up.  
"Your hair is bushier than normal." he whispered beneath her lips the moment his hands travelled from her cheek to the back of Hermione's head. She stopped kissing him immediately. "What? what's wrong?" Draco asked, concerned. Hermione had a look of horror etched into her face. Had he done something wrong? his kissing wasn't bad, was it?

"I forgot to brush my hair before I went to sleep." she said in a voice suggesting that it was much worse than what is sounded. However, Draco disagreed. Instead, he found it rather amusing.  
"Is that all?" he grumbled, "Merlin, don't scare me like that. I thought it was something important, or terrible."  
"It is terrible!" Hermione snapped, throwing her arms over her head, covering her wild mess of hair.  
"Not really. It suits you." "Oh, shut up." she growled, and bounded off the bed and into the bathroom just off their bedroom, where she slammed the door shut.

Draco sat in silence for a few moments, until he heard a loud groan of frustration coming from the bathroom.  
"Did you see your reflection Granger?" Draco teased just loud enough for her to hear through the door. Hermione chose to ignore him. She didn't need distractions, she needed to focus. She wouldn't normally be someone to fuss over something like her hair, but when it was like this, wild and bush-ier, she didn't really have a choice.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad! come back in here, would you?" said Draco after he realised he was getting no reply. He was bored and in need of some amusement. "Not that bad?" Hermione scoffed, cracking the bathroom door open just a centimetre or two, "Did you even see my hair? It's a mess!"  
"So, no different than usual?"

Hermione glared, her flaring eyes only just seeable through the small gap. Draco was undeniably amused.  
"Let me see it then." the blonde demanded, smiling devilishly.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"You'll laugh."  
"True, but I laugh at you all the time, always have, always will." He teased. In a way, Hermione's and Draco's relationship hadn't changed completely from when they were enemies. They insulted and teased one another, but nothing like what they used to do. Now, it was all- somewhat fun.

"That doesn't help your case." Hermione informed, her voice slightly muffled behind the door. Being the cunning Slytherin he was, Draco used this to his advantage.  
"What?" he said, forcing himself to sound generally puzzled.  
"I said, that doesn't help your case."  
"It doesn't what?" "Help your case!"  
"What? I can hardly hear you! speak up, for goodness sake."  
"That doesn't help your case!" Hermione yelled, becoming furiouser by the second. Draco only just managed to hold back his laughter.  
"Still not hearing you, Granger."

And that was all he had to do. A few words, and Hermione came bursting out of the bathroom, her face red and hair absolutely wild. Draco burst out laughing. It worked.  
"Are you bloody deaf?!" she spat, "I said - oh." According to the look on her face, everything had just clicked. Her arms sprung up to her hair, but it was too late. Draco has seen everything.  
"I love it," he said, and he wasn't lying. He found her hair rather cute. Not that he would use those words, though.

"Git." Hermione muttered under her breath, dropping her arms in defeat and walking back to the bed, where she collapsed into face first and buried her head into the blankets. She was slightly embarrassed, to say the least. Draco sighed, shaking his head at the Gryffindor in disappointment.  
"Someone's being a bit overdramatic." he mumbled, placing his hand comfortingly onto her shoulder. Hermione let out a grunt of annoyance.  
"I'm considering using Sleekeazy's every day. No matter what I do, I can't seem to tame my hair." she told him abruptly.

The blonde stared, eyes slightly wider than normal. That was definitely an unusual thing to hear from the brunette.  
"The hair potion? why?" he asked, puzzled.  
"Because I hate waking up to this," Hermione pointed to her hair, her face still buried into the blankets "every morning."

Draco frowned. He liked her bed head, or just her bushy hair in general. "I don't." he said.  
"And why don't you? because it gives you a reason to tease me?" Hermione drawled with a smirk, lifting her head up and locking her eyes onto his.  
"I know you, Draco Malfoy. If it gives you a reason to tease, you'll like it."  
"And what's wrong with that?" he was not going to tell her she looked cute. He refused to give HER the opportunity to tease HIM.

Hermione shrugged.  
"I'm still going to use it, whether you like it or not."

Again, Draco frowned. What was wrong with her bushy hair? Nothing! he didn't want to see it go. The last, and only time he saw it flat, he didn't like it.  
"Didn't you use that for the Yule Ball back in our fourth year?" he quickly asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. What was he doing now? "Maybe. Why?" "Well, the thing is…" Draco slowly began, "I don't think many people liked it, me included."

Okay, he was definitely up to something. "Aw, you noticed my hair even back then! how cute." Hermione taunted, plastering on a fake girlish grin. She knew this would embarrass him, and it did.  
"That's not the point!" said Draco hastily, desperately trying to prevent Hermione from saying anymore. "My point is, people may not like it,"  
"Uh-huh."  
"and I may not like it."  
"Right."  
"So, I'm just trying to help. Because I love you, remember?"

Hermione snorted. She knew exactly what he was doing.  
"Just admit it, will you?" she said smugly. The Slytherin faltered. Of course she would figure it out. She was Hermione Granger, after all. "Admit what?" he asked, despite knowing for a fact that he had already lost.  
"You like my messy hair, don't you?" the smugness in Hermione's voice oozed into her grin. Draco hated it.  
"Messy hair? no. I am a pureblood, Granger, I have no time for mess." he lied, only showing the tiniest hint that he was lying. A tiny hint that Hermione picked up almost immediately

"Is that so, Malfoy?" she pushed herself up so she sat directly eye level to the boy. He tilted his head in one simple nod, not trusting himself to speak because of the mischievous look on her face.  
Hermione's voice was… hinting things he already understood, and getting to him.  
"Well, look's like I'll have to change that." she said, straddling his lap. Again, Draco said nothing. He only blushed a deep shade of red.

The Gryffindor cautiously inched closer, her arms curling around his shoulders. Her warm breath enveloped Draco's cold skin as she hovered before him, unmoving, teasing… and causing Draco to become very impatient.  
"So, are you going to change anything or what?" he asked casually.  
"Do you want me to?" Hermione replied, answering with a question.  
"I do."

A snigger was what he received instead.  
"If you admit you like my hair, then maybe I will."

Problem solved. Draco was going to admit it. So what if she teased him? it would be worth it.  
"Fine." he mumbled.  
"Say it." Hermione ordered.  
"I like your hair."  
"Like?"

Draco exhaled an unusually large amount of air.  
"Love."

Hermione smiled. A genuine smile, not a smug or mocking smile.  
"I knew that." she informed, and placed a kiss upon Draco's lips, before backing away and broadening her smile. Draco chuckled, and then narrowed his eyes.  
"I didn't just give you the golden opportunity to make fun of me just for one measly kiss," he said, interlocking his hands around her waist and pulling her in for a much deeper kiss. Hermione couldn't argue with that.


End file.
